Entertainment
by Psycho Juu-chan
Summary: Haruto is out for a midnight stroll when he comes across a disturbingly delectable sight. Strange and surprising events ensue.


Series: Haunted Junction  
  
Pairings: Uhh...surprise? X3  
  
Warnings: Hmm...wackiness, Haruto torture? This fic is a result of lack of sleep and too much HJ in one night. XD  
  
Note: I do not own any of the characters described or used in this story. I do not own Haunted Junction, it is property of its respective owners.   
  
Entertainment  
  
I'm afraid the twinge in my back is slowly driving me crazy as I make my lonely way down the dark desolate streets. I've taken this route before, and the scenery still takes my breath away. I often take walks at night, to clear my mind and recuperate from the bustle of the day. And of course, to get away from Otou-san. He could drive anyone nuts after even a moment's worth of his unintelligible chatter. Not to mention his continuous quest to try and make me continue on the "family business". Like I really want to take over the church. There's no way I will be pent up in a dark, musty, holy building all hours of the day, giving boring speeches and listening to the town's people's mundane problems. And I surely don't want to end up as cooky as my father. What a scarey thought. No, I want a normal life, to work at a normal job as a normal businessman, in a normal town. Normal. But how may I even hope to achieve such a dream when I happen to attend the most abnormal school in the universe?! Saitou High, my never ending nightmare. With it's damned student council, and those annoying school spirits. Sure, they keep the evil forces that our school attracts away, but aren't they what attract such evil? I doubt that I've ever had a day or minute of actual study in my history at Saitou High School.   
  
I suppose...it's not all that bad. I've actually found myself growing quite fond of the seven ghosts bound to me. Nino-kun, Red Mantle-sama *blush*, and even the ever affectionate Hanako-san. Even so, they are a complete nuisance to anyone who cares a thing about the future. I guess I've made friends while being the President of the student council. There's Asahina-kun, although her infatuation with small boys more than disturbs me. She definitely has no hope of ever being normal. She is always the dependable one, despite this fact, which has made me quite fond of her.   
  
And there's Kazumi-kun. I find myself chuckling, as I realize my route has taken me in a full swing down a residential area, and my feet tap quickly towards a familiar shrine. Kazumi-kun's house. I gaze up the tall imposing wall, toward the row of windows hosting dim light that splashes down onto my golden hair. I wonder which window is his...and take a "wild" guess as a colorful Hanako poster enters my field of vision. He's so utterly predictable...I find myself laughing out loud in spite of myself.   
  
My laughing stops abruptly. A shadowed form appears in the pane. Bare skin, a smoothly muscled torso... A small sigh escapes my lips before I can stop it and I cannot help but stare unblinkingly up at the startling sight. The golden sheen of his tone glimmers in the faint yellow electric light. I'm startled all at once again, as I realize what I'm staring at. Kazumi-kun...changing. This revelation is somewhat disturbing, or at least it should be, but I can't tear my eyes away from him. His delicate but clearly masculine hands travel down towards his belt and I can feel the blush burning across my face. Stealthfully, his fingers efficiently undo the clasp and finally I pull my gaze toward the door as dark pants slide down narrow hips. I am certainly NOT a pervert. But...nevermind. I can't be...  
  
Suddenly, the important question arises...what exactly *am* I doing here? When I come to the conclusion that I don't not want to be here, my index finger firmly presses down on the small button fixed on the door frame. I really could use someone to talk to, for only my thoughts and the silence that now envelopes me had been my sole company for quite awhile.   
  
I've always felt somewhat close to Kazumi-kun. He seems to be half sane at least, when he's not possessed. And he's surely not as creepy as Asahina-kun. I plaster a smile to my still pinkened face as the heavy oak door swings open to reveal a tan, smiling face with a pair of large inquiring blue eyes.   
  
"Aa! Kaijou, mushi mushi! I wasn't expecting you to drop by, but come on in. No one's home but me." He pats me on the back while gently dragging me inside the warm glowing room, causing my skin to tingle with the abrupt change of temperature. "I got my new Hanako-san magazine in the mail today! Genki genki dessuuu!" He giggles into my face as his hand clamps down onto my slim wrist and he starts roughly pulling me through his house.   
  
"Aa...hai. Sugoi." I mutter. I've never been in a place like this in all my years. Being cooped up in a church my whole life, I've never been allowed in other places where religions are practiced. Amazement must certainly be filling my features because the warm body next to me lets out a jovial laugh.   
  
"This way! My room's down this hall." He exclaims, pointing to a half open door ahead. We bound down the long, seemingly endless hallway and stop in front of the doorway. "Here we are!" He cries as he opens that door and.....  
  
"AHHHHHH!" A terrible scream escapes my throat, intended to be only a gasp.   
  
"It's my shrine to you, Haruto-sama," The scream still burns through my throat as I stare at hundreds of posters. Plastered to the wall, they hide all traces of wallpaper underneath. Posters of me, myself, in various poses. Seductive, in leather with a whip and chains. Even one of my own innocent form bent over in a naughty nurse's outfit. Tears of shock run down my pale face as the whole room spins radically around me, as if I've been turning around in circles for days on end. I feel lips on my ear, a hot writhing tongue on my lobe, and a seductive voice fill my hearing. "Now let me entertain you, master Haruto."  
  
"WAHHH!" My hand shoots out to grasp at nothingness in front of my face. My blurred surroundings slowly sharpen as shallow gasps for air slow with effort. The light from the lamp on my desk in front of me blinds my sensitive eyes, but I dare not blink, for the images will haunt a mere millisecond of darkness. It was a dream...the realization leaves me in a rush of air that had been pent up in my lungs. How long ago had I fallen asleep while trying to study arithmetic? Nevermind that. I'm at home, in my room, in my familiar house. Everything's normal.   
  
  
  
Yeah, everything... Except for the throbbing bulge in my pajama pants. 


End file.
